custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Camera Safari (1998, Season 4 version)
Barney's Making New Friends is a Barney Home Videos orignaliy released on June 27, 1998. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the kids all about friendship memories books with Tina, Harry and Derek. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Stephen *Kristen *Robert *Kim *Derek *Harry *Tina *David Songs #Barney Theme Song #Duzed Amigos #It's a Great Day #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Kookobura #Friends are Forever #The Barney Bag #Friendship Song #This Old Man (14 version) #The Rocket Song #I Like Autumn #Colors Make Me Happy #My Uike It Back #Our New School #I Love You End Credits Music *Friendship Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 4 1997-1998 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The Season 4 1997-1998 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "E-I-E-I-O". *The 1997-2002 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Safety First!". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "It's Time for Counting". *The 1993-1997 "Joe Phillps" Barney Home Videos Musical Arrangement used in this home video were also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The eight barney green spots is the same from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *When the Shawn, Robert and David say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, Shawn's sound clip is taken from "Shawn & The Beanstalk", Robert's sound clip is taken from "Safety First!" and David's sound clip is taken from "An Adventure In Make-Believe", except is was ptiched up to -2 and mixed David's 1997-2002 voice. *After the barney comes to the life, then Stephen, Kristen and Kim arrvies at the treehouse. *During "I Love You", then Baby Bop, Stephen, Kristen, Kim, Derek, Harry and Tina, Barney right Shawn, Robert and David. are on Barney's left. *David Joyner would have preformed the Barney costume. *Shawn has his 1993-2001 voice and 1995-2002 look. *Stephen has his 1993-2000 voice and 1998-1999 look. *Kristen has his 1997-1998 voice and 1998-2000 look. *Robert has his 1993-1998 voice and 1998-2000 look. *Kim has his 1994-2002 voice and 1997-2001 look. *Derek has his 1997-1999 voice and 1995-1998 look. *Harry has his 1997-2002 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Tina has his 1997-1999 voice and 1995-1998 look. *David has his 1997-2002 voice and 1998-2000 look. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Classical Cleanup". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Going On a Bear Hunt!". *Kristen wears the same hair-style and clothes in "First Day of School!". *Robert wears the same clothes in "It's Tradition". *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Harry wears the same clothes in "Barney's School Pretending Fun!". *Tina wears the same hair-style and clothes in "On the Move". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The same Shawn and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". Transcrapit *(when we open up to Shawn, Robert and David arrvies at the treehouse) *David: Friendship All!. *Shawn: Friendship 10 Friends!. *Robert: One, Two, Three, Four, Five Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, *Shawn: I Forgot with 10 friends Barney doll (get it 10 Barney doll). *David: (music start to "Duzed Amigos") Come Everybody Sing Along!. *Shawn, Robert and David: One, Two, Three Good Friends, Four, Five, Six, Good Friends, Seven Eight Nine, Good Friends, Ten with his Amigos, let's again One, Two, Three, Friendship, Four, Five, Six, Friends, Seven, Eight, Nine, Friends, Ten Friendship Tale OK! One More One, Two, Three Good Friends, Four, Five, Six, Good Friends, Seven, Eight Nine, Good Friends, Ten with his Amigos (music end). *(the barney dolls he comes to life) *Barney: Woah!. *Shawn, Robert and David: Barney! (run over hug). *Barney: Oh Hi There To All My Friends *(Stephen, Kristen and Kim arrvies at the treehouse) *Stephen: Hi Everyone. *Barney, Shawn, Robert and David: Hi Stephen. Hi Kristen. Hi Kim. *Shawn: What To Friends!. *Robert: I Like Friendship. *David: My Big Friends with Tina, Harry and Derek sisy Baby Bop!. *(then Tina, Harry, Derek and Baby Bop arrvies at the treehouse) *Tina, Harry, Derek and Baby Bop: Hi Everybody!. *Barney & Kids: Hi Tina. Hi Harry. Hi Derek. Hi Baby Bop. Category:Season 4 Videos Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Season 4